My Heart For A Kingdom
by TheyKilledAlice
Summary: Sequel to 'Am I Just Your Problem': Marshall & PB have finally realised their mutual feelings, but PB's wish to keep it on the downlow irks Marshall to no extent. Next to having trouble struggling with his conflicting emotions, an unexpected visitor complicates everything even more. Will their love be able to overcome the trials awaiting them? (BL: MarshallxPB)
1. It's Complicated

**Chapter 1. It's Complicated**

It only took a few seconds for Marshall Lee's eyes to adjust to the darkness. Besides him lay a candy-coloured royal, fast asleep, his chest slowly going up and down. Clothes were scattered across the bedroom, crumpled witnesses of a night filled with passion and desire.

He stretched out his hand and cupped Gumball's cheek, which had a lovely rosy colour. For a moment it seemed the other boy was going to wake up but an incoherent mumbling was all that came out of the prince's mouth before nuzzling up to Marshall and returning to his previous state of rest. The vampire king just sat there in the dark for a while, watching his cute lover. He noticed that Gumball's lips were still a bit swollen from all the rough kisses they had endured. Marshall felt the corners of his mouth creep up in a self-satisfying smile, when a glance at the window urged him to leave the warm, comfortable bed and put back on all of his clothes.

Carefully and very reluctant to do so, he removed Gumball's arm from around his waist and snuck out the comfortable bed. Having to leave in the middle of the night was kind of a drag, but the sun would rise soon, which would make it very difficult to leave without attracting attention. With a silent and exasperated sigh the dark-haired vampire collected all of his clothes, which were surprisingly difficult to find – how did his socks manage to get under the wardrobe across the room? Marshall shrugged. His mind had been completely preoccupied with getting the damned clothes that formed a barrier between him and Gumball out of the way, not caring about the near-quest he had to go on afterwards in order to retrieve them again.

A quick look at prince Gumball's desk incited a spark in the vampire king's eyes. If he had to depart from his lover in the middle of the night, it was only common courtesy to at least leave a note. He placed it on the still warm spot he had occupied a few minutes ago, making sure that the bubblegum prince would definitely find it when waking up. He allowed himself a gentle but chaste kiss on Gumball's forehead, any more and he wouldn't be able to control himself. A small smile spread across the prince's face. "Don't go making faces now Bubba, it only makes it harder for me to leave", the vampire boy whispered. Out the window he floated, the sky already a soft grey instead of the dark black Marshall had grown accustomed to. "Better hurry home", he muttered.

* * *

The dark-haired boy huffed as he finally reached the door of his cave house. Outside the first rays of sunlight warmed the earth, dispelling another night. It had been close, too close. In all honesty, he hated how he had to sneak out of the Candy Palace when everyone was fast asleep. But there was no other way. Gumball had been very specific, the nature of their relationship could not be exposed.

_Really, what's the big deal? Love is love, right? Nobody should be judging us. And if they do… well, I can always make them disappear…_

Unfortunately the pink-haired prince was not as flexible in his thinking as Marshall. As always, rules and tradition came before everything else, even the boy he claimed to love. Whenever the vampire king tried to bring up the subject, the royal would tense up, colour draining from his face. In a strained voice he would say: "This is not the time to be talking about these things, Marshall Lee". At that point, the dark-haired boy usually dropped the subject, not wanting to upset Gumball any more.

He had known the prince long enough to understand that when it came to feelings, the pink boy had problems dealing with them. Having lived a constricted life as the ruler of Candy Kingdom, always having to put emotions aside and sacrificing himself for the greater good, had left Gumball incapable of expressing himself clearly. Whereas Marshall lived according to desire and passion, Gumball lived according to rules and rationality, the only things that made sense to him. The vampire shook his head softly: "He just needs more time. Just a little bit more time." It was a lie he told himself time and time again, for several months by now. And still there was not a single sign of change. It was vexing in a way. The vampire lord longed to openly declare their relationship, scream it from the Candy Palace's rooftop. No more secrets, no more sneaking out, just him and Gumball being able to be themselves. But for the prince this seemed too difficult a concept to accept. As always, he was more worried about what others would think and feel, not realizing that the one he was hurting most was the person who shared his bed, and had to leave it because of stuck-up rules and society's expectation.

_It's not fair._

Thinking about it any longer was not going to provide him with a satisfying answer and would only result in a wrecked brain.

"Life isn't fair, Marshall Lee. Hasn't anyone ever told you that?" he muttered grimly. Out of habit he searched for his bass, finding it on the sofa in the living room, together with some lyric sheets he had been working on before Gumball had called him – in a shy voice, stammering – if he wanted to 'hang out'. It had become a sort of code for them, a secret hidden within a seemingly ordinary message of which only they understood the real meaning.

As he floated above the sofa, aimlessly plucking the strings of his guitar, he thought back to the time he had pushed the candy floss prince down, right here on this very sofa. No matter how many months had passed, Marshall could not entirely forget what had happened that night. Nor could he forgive himself. The images were burned in his memory: Gumball, tears streaming down his face, curled up in a ball in order to protect himself, trembling. He had seemed so fragile, so broken. He swallowed a few times to get rid of the lump that had formed in his throat.

Never did he want to return to that time. Never. Especially not after he had tasted the pink prince's sweet fragrance, intoxicating him more with every bite he took. And that is why he complied to Gumball's wish, and kept silent about his own feelings. Because if the prince started hating him, he would not know what to do anymore.

He had once tried to end his life and would not be standing here if it were not for Fionna. Reminiscing the attempt, he distractedly ran his fingers over the skin of his arms. It had not been a pretty sight. The blisters and black skin had scarred his arms for weeks. For once the vampiric ability to heal abnormally fast had come in handy. Not a single trace of the sun's scorching rays was left. Ironically enough, what was supposed to be his end, had been the start of a new life, a life where he could hold Gumball in his arms. Ever since dating him, Marshall had discovered so many new things, no only about the prince but also himself. Feelings he had never imagined even residing in him filled him with glee and every day was pure bliss. Well, except for the secrecy of his relationship with the candy floss king of course, but he was willing to overlook that for now. Marshall Lee, Vampire King and future ruler of the Nightosphere, was perfectly and utterly happy.

* * *

**A/N: I have returned with a sequel. A this point I'm not completely sure where to go with the story, and the upcoming finals will prevent me from actively uploading (but I'll try).**

**Rated 'T' for now because I swore never to write a sex scene again (not that my first attempt was actual 'M'-rating worthy)**

**Anyways, enjoy (and sorry for the slow start, the drama will commence shortly)**


	2. Third Wheel

**Chapter 2. Third Wheel**

When Marshall heard the echo of footsteps entering his cave, he immediately knew who was to be expected. There was only one person brave enough to step onto his domain, and do it with so much noise – Fionna. Before he could even make his way to the door, it swung open with a bang, revealing a beaming smile on the Adventurer's face. "Yo, I've come to visit, Marshall", she said gleefully while bumping the vampire's shoulder. "Hey Fi", Marshall greeted, "as joyful as always, I see." It was almost impossible for this girl to be sad, sometimes he wondered if she even could feel down the dumps – until he remembered the time she pulled him out of the sunlight, tears rolling down her face.

_I'm so sorry, Fionna. I'll never let you feel something like that again, I promise._

His grim thoughts were interrupted by the enthusiastic waving of Fionna's hand in front of his face. "Why so glum, chum?" she grinned, her teasing probably a way to cheer him up.

"I-It's nothing, I was sorta lost in thoughts for a sec. Anyways, what brings you to my fantastic abode?" He stretched his arms as he gestured to the narrow hallway they were standing in.

The girl shook her head with a chuckle: "Isn't it supposed to be humble abode?"

"Hey, when you look as good as me, there's nothing to be humble about", he winked before turning around to the living room. Fionna naturally followed, muttering: "That's Marshall for you, alright".

Fionna leaned against the dinner table, subtly passing off the offer of sitting on the terribly uncomfortable couch Marshall displayed in his room. "I don't intend to stay long, I was just wondering if you wanted to come hang out with me and Gumball."

It had been a while since the three of them had spent time together – all the while he and the prince had their fair share of 'quality time', but those activities were not the kind where they could include Fionna.

"Yeah sure", he answered cheerfully, "I'll come with – just gotta go and grab the necessary supplies. Give me ten seconds."

As Fionna started counting down with a loud voice, Marshall rushed upstairs to grab his umbrella, his favourite long-sleeved plaid shirt and a pair of worn-down black boots which gave off a real 'bad boy'-vibe, exactly the look he was going for.

"Three… two…" it sounded downstairs. Hastily he put everything on before dashing towards the living room.

"I'm here," he puffed slightly out of breath, "done."

"Geez, what took you so long? You must be getting old," the blonde said jokingly.

Marshall flashed a grin: "Now don't get cheeky brat, I've suckerpunched people for less." He rolled up his sleeve to reveal the outlines of a well-defined muscled arm.

The blonde glanced at it, quite unimpressed, before looking the vampire defiantly in the eye. "Bring it on."

A hand ruffled her fringe sticking out of the white bunny hat she was wearing. "Maybe some other time", he laughed, "we can't let the good gentleman wait now, can we?"

The sun was mainly hidden behind clouds, but Marshall took no risks when going outside. He had experienced first-hand how the sun could burn, and he was not much of a masochist.

_I'm more the type to tease others, especially when I like them. _

"You seem to be in a good mood yourself today, Marshall", Fionna commented, a reply to his earlier remark.

He absentmindedly shrugged. "Aren't I always?" the rhetorical reply sounded. It was then that the white cotton bag in Fionna's hand caught his attention, as he could hear the soft jingling of rocks every time it moved. "What's that?" the vampire inquired curiously.

Fionna lifted up the bag, showing its contents. Inside some strangely-shaped objects, which Marshall thought to be gems, sparkled with a crimson shine.

"The reason I was up so early, it was a quest given to me by Gumball. It wasn't much of a quest really, I only had to defeat three weak-ass monsters to get it." Her shoulders slumped a bit. "He should give me some more challenging ones you know", the blonde pouted.

Marshall snickered: "That's so typically you. I'm sure if you'll ask him, Gumball will give you a real treat."

"I sure hope so. Ever since Cake and Lord Monochromicorn went steady, we spend less and less time together." A soft sigh escaped her lips. "It gets lonely sometimes."

Marshall felt sorry for the blonde girl. He understood her feelings, knew how terrible it was to be left out and at the same time felt guilty for not spending enough time with her. He wrapped one arm around her shoulder endearingly, pulling her partly under his umbrella. "No worries Fi, you can always come and chill with me", the vampire comforted her, "and besides… isn't there someone you're interested in as well?" He raised an eyebrow as a suggestive smile crept on his face.

This startled Fionna and she looked up at Marshall, wondering. "Wha-what do you mean by that?"

The smile grew wider as he explained: "Some birdy told me how you and Flame Prince seem to be spending an awful lot of time together."

Fionna diverted her head, blushing. She struggled to get out of Marshall's grip, but he just tightened his arm more, almost holding her in a deadlock.

"It's not like that!" she cried embarrassed before stomping hard on Marshall's foot. In an act of surprise he released her and she ran ahead, pointing at the Candy Palace in order to change the subject. "Look, we're here."

"Fi, that was foul play." Marshall rubbed the painfully throbbing toe.

"Since when do you play fair, Marshall Lee?" the blonde girl smugly answered.

The vampire smirked, admitting defeat: "You've got a point there."

* * *

They found prince Gumball in his science lab, where he spent most of his time conducting experiments. Jars and tubes were filled with colourful liquids, papers with formulas and graphs spread across the table and at the end of it, a busy looking pink prince too preoccupied to notice he had company.

Marshall gestured Fionna to be quiet as he silently crept behind the prince's back. Fionna barely managed to supress a giggle, having caught on the devious prank the vampire was planning. Softly two pale hands rested on Gumball's shoulders, gripping them tightly. Marshall moved in closer, until his lips were almost pressed against the candy prince's ear, who was so caught up in his activity he did not even feel how cold hands put pressure on his body.

"HEEEEEY BUUUBBAAAA!" it resounded loudly in Gumball's ear. Surprised, the tube with rosy liquid fell from the royal's hand onto the floor, where it shattered into pieces.

"Oh no", the prince cried out, carefully picking up the glass while waving away some smoke that escaped from the evaporating puddle. He stopped mid-way in his tracks, finally realising there were others in his laboratory.

"Ah, hello Fionna", he smiled from across the room upon seeing the blonde, "and Marshall? What are you doing here?" He made that last question sound as if Marshall's presence was more than inconvenient. Before the dark-haired vampire could open his mouth however, Fionna explained: "I invited him since you were gonna do it anyway later, right? Thought it'd be fun to get the three of us together."

Gumball nodded slightly. _Why does he feel uncomfortable? Did I do something wrong? Oh glob, I shouldn't have startled him like that, he's probably pissed because that tube broke – well, it's not like that was __**entirely**__ my fault but…_ Marshall's inner stream of thought was stopped by Gumball embarrassedly scratching the back of his head. "It's not ready yet, but I guess the surprise is ruined now…" Too shy to meet the vampire's curious eye, Gumball turned to Fionna instead: "Did you bring the items I asked you to?" he inquired.

Triumphantly she held up the bag filled with gems, rocking it for emphasis. She smiled: "It wasn't hard at all, you should give me something more difficult next time." Gumball retrieved the bag, emptying it in one of his strange machines. "Thanks, I'll keep it in mind. Oh, you might want to plug your ears for a moment", Gumball warned the others before pressing a yellow button on the side of the machine. A horrible noise followed, rocks were grinding against each other until there was nothing but dust left. A few seconds later the screeching stopped, and the prince signalled it was safe to unplug their ears.

"Just what in glob's name are you doing this time?" Marshall asked, believing it to be another one of Gumball's 'sciency' experiments he did not nor wanted to understand. But instead of the usual lengthy speech the other boy would have started by now, he was met with a curt reply: "You'll see in a minute".

The prince gathered all of the dust in a bowl which contained a creamy substance and started mixing them together. Not understanding what exactly was going on, both Marshall and Fionna stood there waiting for Gumball to start talking again. A few minutes passed before the prince exclaimed: "Alright, that should do it!" A soft 'ding' could be hurt at the same time. Excitedly Gumball clapped his hands. "Right on time."

Fionna and Marshall looked at each other before shrugging their shoulders simultaneously. _"Who knows what's going on in that head"_ they seemed to say without words. A delicious sweet scent filled the air as Gumball opened the oven he kept in his laboratory – as he claimed 'for science'- and pulled out a plate filled with creampuffs. Fionna delightedly jumped up: "That smells devine, Gumball!", inching closer to the freshly baked puffs.

"Don't touch them yet", Gumball warned the blonde, ticking her on the eager fingers reaching for a puff, "they're still hot, and not quite finished."

The prince pulled out a big syringe which he had filled with the mixture he made earlier, and inserted it in the puffs. The colouring of the cream inside changed from a pasty white to a deep, ruby red. Marshall licked his lips as he saw the appetising puff, his stomach audibly rumbling.

After finishing up the cream puffs, Gumball called for Peppermint Maid, telling her it was time for tea. She obliged and made preparations immediately.

"Sooo…", Marshall said after they sat down for hot tea and fresh puffs, "this was a surprise?" He could discern a faint blush upon Gumball's cheeks as the boy answered: "Yeah, you see, I was reading last night about these gems that could be used to flavour pastry when grinded. The powder, when used in for example cream, can intensify the flavour up to ten times as much. So then I thought, if I could find some red ones I could use them – since you suck the red out of things – to bake creampuffs that are more satisfying than my previous attempts."

Marshall felt his chest constricting. _How can you be so friggin' adorable? _Gumball embarrassment was infectious, and soon the vampire felt the need to cover his face with a creampuff before anyone could see how he had reddened. "It's delicious, Gumball, thanks," he managed to get out. That was certainly no lie, the puffs were absolutely divine. The red texture filling his mouth was devilishly sweet, almost honey like, with an extra aroma which was hard to classify.

Fionna wholeheartedly agreed, as she reached out for another one: "These are sooo yummy!" Marshall stole it before Fionna could grab onto it. "Oi, haven't you heard the prince, they're for me, Fi. You can eat the regular ones."

"But these taste so much better!" the blonde hastily replied, attempting to take back what rightfully belonged to her. The vampire reflexes were quicker, and all Fionna held in her hand was a dried up puff, all the flavour sucked out by two piercing fangs.

This time it was Gumball's turn to act as an intermediate. "Easy, easy, I can always make them again." Aided by Gumball's placating gestures, both parties agreed to call a truce and just enjoy the rest of the puffs.

Having filled their stomachs with as much of the creampuffs as possible, both Fionna and Marshall got up and ready to leave.

"Thanks for the treat, Gumball", the blonde smiled, licking some remaining cream off her lip.

Marshall joined in: "Yeah, thanks, it was awesome." He then inched closer to the prince, putting his hand casually on Gumball's shoulder and muttered in a soft voice, a smirk sliding over his face: "Did you get the message I left?"

His words had immediately a desired effect. Brightly blushing, Gumball glanced over to Fionna, who was humming happily while skipping around – a consequence of the huge amount of sugar she consumed. "Marshall", he said embarrassed, pulling the vampire closer as to hide his red cheeks from the public eye, "stop teasing me!"

Laughing, the vampire put an arm around the prince, slightly poking the prince's side with his other hand: "Eeh, but that's the only way I get to see you blush so cute – no wait", he interjected, "there is one other way…" The grin on his face was now on the border of lecherous and the raised eyebrows left no place for mistake.

"Is this the only thing you think of?" Gumball asked, as he tried to supress last night's memories.

Marshall put his lips against the pink boy's ear: "What, you don't? We're men after all right?"

Before Gumball could retort that comment, Fionna popped up, hyped up from the sugar. "Gumball, Marshall, I've gotta go now but it was great. I missed this", she added sincerely, "and I'm glad you two get along so well nowadays! I mean, you used to fight all the time, but I'm happy you're so chummy now. Anyways, gotta run, Cake is expecting me." With that she stormed out of the castle at an amazing speed, leaving two of the most powerful creatures in all of the land of Aaa baffled.

"Do you think she… knows?" asked Gumball after a few moments of awkward silence. A slight shrug was the only answer the black-haired vampire gave. "Maybe not all of it, but Fi is not stupid. Anyways, don't worry okay, it's not like she'll tell even if she knew."

The prince nodded, looking a bit uncomfortable.

_Ohoh, he's thinking about what others will think of him, isn't he?_

Reluctantly Marshall let go of Gumball, increasing the distance between the two. The prince twitched when he noticed, and with a tinge of sadness in his eyes he looked up at Marshall.

"You don't have to…" Gumball softly spoke, leaving the rest of his words hanging in the air between them.

The vampire stretched out in an attempt to break the tension.

"No, no, it's time for me to go home anyway. Again, thanks for the tea, Bubba. I'll see you tomorrow."

He put on his most comforting smile, hoping the prince would not notice the strain in the vampire's cheeks as he clasped his jaws tightly together.

Gumball looked like he wanted to say something more but swallowed his words and simply nodded. "Tomorrow then," he confirmed, as if it was something precious.

Quickly the vampire king turned around, floating outside with the umbrella tightly clasped in his hand. As soon as he heard the heavy doors of the castle close with a thud, he gave in to the surge of anguish he felt, putting so much force in his grasping fists that the umbrella broke like a fragile twig.

_Curse. Well, the sun is setting anyway, so it's not like I needed it anymore._

* * *

The road home was tedious and Marshall could not wait to get home. He tried to distract himself from the thoughts that kept raging through his head, repeating themselves infinitely. It was useless. Hopefully sleep would be more merciful on him.

It was when he opened the door to his house that a feeling of discomfort crept along his spine. Something was amiss.

_Someone is here. _

Ready to attack whoever dared to break into his house, Marshal heightened his senses and silently shuffled in the direction of his kitchen. A faint sound could be heard, as if someone was rummaging through his… fridge? With a muffled thud, the door of the refrigerator closed and a lamp in the living room flickered on. "You", Marshall whispered bitterly, eyes still wide from the surprise, "what are _you_ doing here?"

A sweet voice greeted him, ignoring the biting tone in the dark-haired boy's voice: "Hello, Marshall. It really has been too long." She simply stood there, leaning against the doorway, taking bites of the sandwich in her hand.

"Did you miss me?"

* * *

**A/N: Yes, finally. Second chapter down (it's the longest one I've written up until now).**

**Newt up is the events recounted from Gumball's perspective (cause that's how I roll) but those of you who are familiar with Adventure Time surely know who came to pay Marshall a visit.**

**So it begins.**


	3. A Spoonful of Sugar

**Chapter 3: A Spoonful Of Sugar**

Birds were joyfully singing outside Gumball's bedroom, denoting the start of what looked like another sunny and pleasant morning. However, the prince's mood did not match the spirited birds outside when he felt the cold space beside him on his bed. Rationally he understood that Marshall had no choice but to leave before sunrise, both because of his condition and out of consideration for the candy prince. If there was someone in this twisted world that understood him, it was the vampire demon. A pang of guilt flung through his chest as he thought of how his own selfishness caused his beloved pain. Yet he could not bear the thought of their relationship being made public. Prince Gumball was first and foremost the ruler of Candy Kingdom and had to put the people before his own person. If ever word got out that he was intimate with the Vampire king and future ruler of the Nightosphere, war could easily break out. Both kingdoms were not on good terms, to say the least and the last thing Gumball wished for was another horrible war. He had witnessed its destructive powers first hand and until this very day several inhabitants of the land of Aaa, including Marshall and he, bore the scars of that time.

Gumball rubbed the remaining sleep out of his eyes and sat upright. It was too early to be thinking about such depressing matters. Besides, he had been prepared for mess ever since he realised his feelings for Marshall. Everything became complicated whenever that gorgeous vampire boy was involved. Involuntarily a small smirk lit up his face. When he stretched his arms - all the while ignoring the sore pain in his lower back - his hand came across a piece of paper on Marshall's side of the bed, making a crumpling sound as he hit it. Curiously Gumball took up the note. There, written in the familiar messy handwriting of Marshall, stood:

_Hey Bubba. You don't know how much I'd rather be here with you, waking up to that smile of yours._

Gumball's cheeks felt slightly heated as he read through the short note. Marshall was not in the habit of saying such sweet things, so his little message brought extra joy. Gumball clutched the note gently to his heart for a second, when he noticed the writing on the back of the paper. He quickly turned it around:

_But since I can't be with you, you'll just have to make do with the memories of last night. I for one won't forget your especially sweet moans and the way you kept begging for more. You were great._

_Marshall L._

Red as a beet Gumball crumpled the paper into a ball and threw it towards the floor. This was so typically Marshall. Gumball knew better than to give in to the vampire's teasing, but he could not stop the flow of memories of last night from surging to the surface of his consciousness.

Yesterday had been especially intense. Marshall had snuck in after distracting the guards at the gate, but Peppermint maid had almost ruined this perfect break-in by occupying Prince Gumball as he opened the door to his room to 'retire for the evening'. She had caught a glimpse of Marshall as he snuck past into the prince's bedroom. It had taken Gumball ages to assure her she was probably seeing things because of the late hour and lack of sleep. After a while the maid admitted that some business had kept her awake the last couple of days and wished the prince a good night's rest before retiring to her own quarters.

Relieved, Gumball closed the door and let out a sigh. All the while, the instigator of the whole mess was relaxingly laying on the bed, a satisfied grin plastered on his pale face.

"Marshall," the candy royal sighed yet again, "why the hell did you not just turn invisible?! Do you realise how wrong things could have gone if Peppermint Maid had caught you?"

The self-assured smile did not leave Marshall's face. "And where's the fun in that?" he shrugged. "The thrill is part of what makes this sneaking around business exciting. And don't even try to deny it, I can hear your heart performing a drum solo from here."

Gumball clutched his chest as the vampire seductively beckoned him closer, drawing him in with those bedroom eyes of his. "Now, my dear prince, I believe a reward of some sort is in order?" Unable to tear his gaze away, Gumball slipped into the opened arms welcoming him. Their lips found each other and the adrenaline still rushing through his veins urged him to deepen the kiss. As the kisses grew hotter, sounds of sucking and licking filled the air as they intertwined their tongues And fell into bed for a night filled with raging passion unlike ever before.

"Stop it!" the prince ordered his brain, frustrated by his apparent lack of self-control. There were other, more urgent things that required his attention. One thing in specific was of great importance this morning and for it to succeed he would need the help of Aaa's biggest adventurer. Fionna had let the pink prince know she would come early to the castle to hear him out about the special job he had in store for her.

"I'd better hurry", Gumball thought to himself after glancing outside. Knowing Fionna, she could barge in at every minute.

No sooner the idea had crossed his mind or he could hear the loud banging of the gates opening. Hastily he threw on his clothes and looked into the mirror. The faintest hint of dark circles could be noticed underneath his eyes - needless to say he had not slept much last night -but the blush from reading Marshall's note had subsided enough to not raise suspicion.

Three knocks on the door were followed by Peppermint Maid's high-pitched voice: "My prince, Fionna is waiting for you in the grand room."

"I'll be there in a moment."

* * *

"Hey Gumball", the blonde girl cheerfully greeted the prince. Playfully she added: "Hope I didn't wake you up", while pointing at the royal's rather dishevelled hair. Gumball scraped his throat and to nonchalantly fix his hairdo but soon gave up. "Nice to see you again, Fionna." He smiled at her. It had been a while since he last saw her, but from what he could see, she was as chipper as ever.

"Cake's not with you?" he inquired. Honestly he felt a little relieved. Cake was one of the few who knew the real nature of his and Marshall's relationship, and facing her after displaying such an embarrassing side of him would make the whole meeting quite awkward. Fionna shook her head a few time: "Recently she's been hanging out lots with Lord Monochromicorn, which is a bit boring for me. Don't get me wrong, I'm really glad she's happy, but I'm glad you've got something for me to do". She put on a brave front, but it was not difficult for Gumball to discern the loneliness behind her smile. He too had ignored the girl lately, too caught in his own world. "Right, Fionna, I was planning on holding a tea party today and I hoped you could get me a special ingredient. At this he opened the stuffy old book he had been holding. "You see, there is a certain crystal I need you to find. The book mentions only one finding place: a cave infested with monsters."

"That sounds right up my alley!" Fionna said, pulling the book closer to take a look at the picture of red crystal, shape like a diamond but with a dimmer shine to it. "When do you need it?"

"As soon as possible. Oh, and of course you're invited!" The blonde's face lit up. "Won't a tea party with just two be a bit lonely?" She then questioned.

Gumball nervously scratched his bed hair. Hopefully Fionna would not notice. "Well, I was thinking of inviting Marshall too..." he hesitantly began. Fionna enthusiastically nodded in agreement. "Great idea, it's been so long since we last hung out! I'd better get going, see you later!" Before Gumball could utter a goodbye, Fionna had already happily skipped outside. The prince could not help but be affected by her optimistic spirit. "Right, I'd better get to work too!" he chuckled, making his way to his sacred lab.

* * *

Marshall suddenly turning up in his lab was something Gumball had not prepared for. After the initial shock of the vampire's shout went away, the prince suddenly became aware of his sloppy appearance. His hair was as messy as it had been in the morning and the lab coat he wore was covered in stains of unknown origins. Embarrassed he looked away from Marshall, not really knowing what to say. Luckily Fiona's good spirits brought relief and got the conversation rolling. It was too bad the early arrival of the vampire king had ruined the surprise, but when he caught a glimpse of the gleeful smile on the dark-haired boy's face when he revealed the purpose of the ruby red crystals warmed Gumball's heart. It was great that for once he had taken the initiative to do something for his lover, who always had to adjust to the prince's wishes.

Too soon the time to say goodbye came. Even though they had met the evening before, he wished they could have been together even longer. At least the little tea party seemed to have bettered Fiona's mood. Or maybe the considerable amount of sugar was to blame. Either way, she was genuinely laughing right now and prince Gumball breathed a small sigh of relief. It was at that point that Marshall inched closer with a sly grin that did not promise anything good.

"Did you get the message I left?" he whispered just softly enough for Fiona not to hear it. An arm sneaked around his shoulders and the bubblegum prince could not help but feel awfully conscious about it, especially at the mention of last night's activity.

"M-Marshall", he muttered desperately, "stop teasing me!" His face seemed to be like an open book and as he saw the vampire amusedly snickering at his reddened cheeks, he pulled the dark-haired boy closer in order to hide the sight of it from the rest of the world.

" Eeh, but that's the only way I get to see you blush so cute – no wait, there is one other way…" Marshall replied shamelessly, his tone insinuating quite a lot.

Gumball was baffled at the ease these sort of things came to the vampire king. Where he himself was too reserved, Marshall Lee was too laid back. _What if someone overheard?_ the pink royal pondered. However, he could not really reprimand Marshall for his behaviour. He may be a tease, way too blunt about delicate issues and have absolutely not reserve - no one could say the vampire king was dishonest. Gumball himself had been witness of how much the other boy had sacrificed. And his honesty was something the prince could only admire.

_If only I was more like you._

"Geez, is this the only thing you think of?"

"What, you don't? We're both men after all right..."

Marshall's sentence died out at the sudden appearance of Fiona right in front of their noses.

"It's great that you two get along so well now!" Gumball had quite forgotten just how close he and Marshall had been standing, and forced a polite smile to form on his lips. After Fiona had dashed out if the castle, both boys remained silent for a moment, until Gumball could no longer hide his worry: "Do you think she… knows?" Cake may have said something to her or maybe she found on her own. The prince grew more nervous with every passing second.

_We can't be found out. We can't._

Carelessly the vampire beside him shrugged. " Maybe not all of it, but Fi is not stupid. Anyways, don't worry okay, it's not like she'll tell even if she knew."

Gumball could only nod quietly, some of the colour drained from his face. Marshall must have noticed how uncomfortable he had gotten, for he hastily removed himself from the prince. Suddenly Gumball felt as if an icy wall had come between the two of them. Even though the dark-haired vampire was right in front of him, he could not touch him.

I can never touch him.

The thought tugged painfully at his chest.

"Yoy don't have to..."

"It's alright", Marshall feigned a relaxed composure, stretching his limbs, " it's time for me to go home anyway. Again, thanks for the tea, Bubba."

_Glob, this is my fault, I'm so stupid._

"I'll see you tomorrow." The vampire king got his things and waved while making his way to the door. "Tomorrow then", Gumball carefully put emphasis on the word. It thawed the metaphorical wall a bit, the promise of tomorrow.

6

* * *

**A/N: I _finally_ did it. I wrote another chapter. Next one will (hopefully) follow soon. Let me know what you think of it, always appreciated :D**

Note to self: I need to stop using (obscure) references in my chapter titles.


End file.
